


On The Ranch

by AshestoDust



Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding as a Profession, Bukkake, Catgirls, Catguys, Cockatiels, Cum everywhere, Cumshot, Deepthroat, Demonesses, Demons, Dickwolves, Double Penetration, Elves, F/F, F/M, Harpies, Holstaurus, Inflation, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mares, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex All The Time, Size Kink, Spitroast, Stallions, Taurus - Freeform, Titfuck, Titwolves, Vaginal Sex, bareback, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, male pregancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshestoDust/pseuds/AshestoDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's Uncle has passed away, and now it falls on him to take up ownership of his Ranch. Unfortunately, he's also inherited his Uncle's debts. Michael has a long road ahead in becoming a respectable Breeder. </p>
<p>Time to get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Start

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so if you're unfamiliar with Breeding Season, it's a nifty little farming sim where you breed monsters and then sell them to get money to upgrade your ranch, buy new monsters and to pay off the debt your character has inherited. It's still in development, so new things are being introduced from time to time, but the game is pretty solid as is. I enjoy it anyway. In any case, I'll be explaining things in the story, so I won't spoil it too early. But just a warning, don't read if you ain't into Monster sex, you've been warned.

Michael groaned as a booming thud interrupted his sleep. He sat up on the bed, blanket pooling around his waist and tried to open his eyes, blinking as the morning sun attempted to blind him.

Another booming thud, and he tumbled to the floor, groaning again as he levered himself to his feet. Groggily identifying the noise as someone knocking on the front door, he stumbled through the farmhouse, getting lost twice along the way. Finally, he found his way into the entrance hall and went to answer the door before whoever was so intent on interrupting his sleep could knock again.

The door swung open to reveal a short haired brunette, standing to attention on his porch, one hand holding a clipboard and the other clutching a pen. She smiled cheerily at him, clad in a tight business suit and a red blouse, “Good morning, you must be the new breeder~!”

Michael merely stared at her in confusion, mind still in his bed upstairs.

She continued, voice far too perky for the crack of dawn, “My name is Margo, I'm a Junior Administrator of the Breeder's Guild, and you must be Michael.” She gave him an intense look over, eyes lingering on his brief-clad crotch.

Looking down at her clipboard, Margo ticked something off, “Now, your uncle's will was quite clear. Ownership of this ranch has been placed in your name, as is the remainder of his contract, five years, give or take a month.”

She paused for a moment and looked up at the new rancher, smile leaving her face for a moment, “My condolences about your uncle, he was something of a celebrity around here. The ranch has fallen apart without him at the helm.”

Michael swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and merely nodded, not sure he'd be able to say anything in response to that. Even after three months, it was still too soon.

Margo visibly tried to collect herself, “That's not to say you can't meet his standards, or even surpass them!” She ticked something else off, “Now, that being said, I've been told that you're a city boy, only just graduated from boarding school last week? Would you like me to run through the basics for you quickly?”

Michael nodded again, desperate for anything information that could help him run this place.

Margo turned slightly and pointed off to a large kennel-like building south of the house, and then to another barn over to the west of the house. “Now, unfortunately most of your uncle's assets were sold off to cover the money owed to his last outstanding contracts. All that's left is four acres of land, the Dickwolf Yard, the Catgirl Kennel and the house itself.” The brunette turned around fully and pointed up the road past the house, “Luckily for you, town is just up the road, where you can find everything else a breeder needs.”

The blonde rancher frowned in thought, trying to take it all in. He'd been hoping that he had something to start with, but it looked like he'd be beginning from scratch.

Margo's head whipped around, “Shit! Look sharp newbie, here comes trouble.”

A tall, white haired woman, wearing what could be called the ugly love child of priest robes and armour, walked up, nose tilted up as if smelling something foul even though Michael knew for a fact there was only the smell of earth and grass. Following close behind her was a dark-haired man, clad in plate armour from neck to toe, helmet tucked under his arm.

“Mageurite, you were very clearly instructed to wait until I arrived to begin introducing this.” Here she gave Michael an exceedingly disdainful look, possibly at his state of undress, “Breeder, to his new duties and responsibilities.”

Margo looked away, seemingly in guilt, but the blonde rancher could see her rolling her eyes out of the new woman's view. The brunette proceeded to mime along with the armoured bitch-nun's next words.

“As Adjunct Grand Inquisitor of the Vice Control Enforcement Division of the Imperial Legion, you are under my direct command, and as such, your actions reflect upon me. I will not have you running around, disobeying the rules because of your raging hormones.”

It was clear that Margo had heard this exact speech many times before, given her perfect mimicry of both words and expressions. The brunette whipped her head up, looking suitably apologetic, “Oh, of course, Adjunct Grand Inquisitor Delilah, sir!”

The unpleasant woman scowled and tightened her stance, “And I'll have none of your back chat, thank you very much.” Without letting Marge reply, she turned to face Michael again.

“I'd hoped that your uncle's death would have been the end of this ranch, but here you stand before me, ready to carry on his foul and perverted legacy.” Michael tucked his hands behind his back, so the woman wouldn't see them clenched tightly into fists. “The Breeder's Guild holds too much power to be ousted so easily, and so I must play 'nice'.” She made it sound like the word had personally committed the worst atrocities against her, and from what he now knew of her, Michael could easily believe it to be true.

“The Empress has thus issued a new, retroactive tax against Breeders, which was not paid for by the liquidation of your uncle's assets. As such, you are in substantial debt to the Empire.”

Margo started, apparently this was news to her, “Are you out of your mind?! You can't apply a tax retroactiv-”

Delilah cut her off with a swipe of her hand, “However, given your obviously pitiful assets, I shall permit a small mercy. You will thus pay your dues to the Empire in a series of instalments, until the entire amount has been repaid. On the first of each month, I will return and expect one thousand gil. If you do not pay. . .” She trailed off, and behind her, the man's free hand drifted down to his sheathed sword. “The consequences will be grave.”

The white haired woman turned on her heel and began to leave, “I will see you later, Mageurite, and we will be having words about your horrendous disrespect to me and to the Empire.”

Michael and Margo watched the two go with heated glares, and when the two of them were out of sight, the brunette woman let loose a frustrated growl, “That hateful bitch! She's just trying to set a precedent! If she gets away with this, she'll force it on every breeder in the kingdom!” She spun around to face the blond rancher, “We can't let her get away with this! I'm going to go into town and ask around, see if I can find some way to turn the tables on her.” Margo jabbed her hand at Michael, causing him to flinch back from the finger pointed at his face. “I'll be back whenever I can to help out, but you gotta work hard, Michael. If you can meet those payments, it'll stop her from doing this to everyone else.”

She stepped off the porch and turned back around for a moment, “When you're ready, go into town and go to the Monster Shop, Roxie will help you get the ranch set up. I'm off, see you around, newbie.” With a final wave, she trotted off, leaving Michael standing on the porch in his briefs, wishing that he'd never gotten out of bed this morning.

DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK

After a quick shower, Michael got dressed and started up the road, eager to get started now that he was a bit more awake. Luckily, it was only a fifteen minute walk, and the scenery along the way was beautiful, green trees, birds and bees as far as the eye could see.

Forest turned into small old-fashioned buildings, and Michael scanned along the street, trying to spot a sign or something to indicate the Monster Shop. Finally, he saw a small love heart shaped sign decorated with a paw print, hanging outside a cottage. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked inside, hearing a gentle chime of a bell as he opened the door.

“Howdy, you must be the newbie!”

His attention was drawn to the wooden counter dividing the room in half, then to the woman standing behind it. The rancher tried valiantly to keep his eyes on her face, but failed.

Instead, his eyes were glued to her gargantuan tits.

Goddamn, they were the biggest he'd ever seen!! How could she even walk around with those huge knockers?!

“My eyes are up here cupcake.”

Her voice was amused, thankfully, because if she'd been offended, he had no doubt that she could crush his head between those big bastards.

He yanked his eyes off her chest and managed to raise them to meet her gaze. The lady smiled, hands resting on her generously curvaceous hips, “My name's Roxie, newbie and welcome to the Monster Shop. Since you're starting over on ol' John's ranch, we'll be be seeing a lot of each other.” She winked cheerily, “I'm looking forward to working with a little cutie like yourself.”

Roxie beckoned him over, lifting part of the counter up so he could follow her out the back of the shop. “Now, Margo tells me you've got space for a couple of Dickwolves and a few Catgirls. Dickwolves especially need space to run around, too much energy, ya know? You'll be better off if you can wear them out during the day.” Another wink.

Roxie's hips were almost as distracting as her tits, but this time Michael managed to pay attention as she talked.

“Now, as a rancher, you've got two main ways of making money. Monsters breed like you wouldn't believe, so you can sell them off to the Guild, who pay less but aren't picky, or to private contractors, who usually want something specific but are willing to pay through the nose for it.” She paused for a moment as she wrestled with the lock on the heavy wooden door before them. “I'm always willing to take donations of any monsters you don't want and can't sell. Either for breeding or for physical labour, I can usually find a good use for them. Can't pay you of course, but I might be able to give you a discount in the future. The second way is to harvest your critters and sell it off.” Michael blushed as he realised what she was implying. A few of the guys at boarding school had used Dickwolf Jizz to get pumped up before sports, but he'd never imagined he'd become a . . . . . supplier.

The blond opened his mouth to ask a question, but had to wait as Roxie shoved the door open and they walked into an enormous stockroom, filled with stalls.

There must have been some kind of spell on the walls, because the silence of the corridor erupted into a cacophony of noise the moment they stepped over the threshold.

Roxie raised her voice to be heard above the din, “I keep a range of monsters here in the shop, but the majority of them are kept in my own ranch out east. I ship some new ones down every few days to keep up with demand, so if I don't have what you need, check with me and come back a few days later. I should be able to sort something out.”

The buxom breeder lead him over to the right side of the room. “Normally I'd let you choose your own monsters, but seeing as this is your first time, I'll make you a deal.” She stood between the stalls and turned to face him, hands on her hips. “I'll sell you Isaac and Lisa here at a discount, between the two of them, it should be enough to get you on your feet.”

Michael crossed to the stalls and peeked inside, spotting a Catgirl in the left one and a Dickwolf in the right. The humanoid feline was bathing herself, licking along the back of her forearm, whilst the wolf-like biped was sleeping, flat on it's back. Michael flushed as he noticed it's heavy sheath and orange sized balls exposed for anyone to see.

The Catgirl was almost exactly like the pictures he'd seen, except with a short bob rather than the long hair he'd expected. Her face, torso and abdomen were human and hairless, whilst her arms and legs were red furred, ending in hands and feet tipped with retractable claws. Her face was quite pretty in a sharp way, but he had no doubt that her teeth were as sharp as her claws. Catgirls lived on fish from what he could remember, but there was a beach nearby, so that shouldn't be too much trouble.

The Dickwolf was almost man shaped, but possessed a wolf's claws, genitals and head. With pitch black fur, it looked quite threatening, even in sleep. Hopefully he could survive off of fish as well, because between the three of them, money was going to be tight for the foreseeable future.

Roxie saw his worried look and moved to reassure him, “Don't worry hun, being a rancher is easier than you'd think. First off, monsters don't go through pregnancy like we do. When the jizz hits the egg, a portal forms, and a new critter is born in the Chaos Realm. Time is weird there, so it grows up before it's drawn through the portal. They'll almost always appear in front of the mother monster, so don't be surprised when a new monster just appears after they fuck. This means that monsters can give birth hundreds of times in a year, with no ill effects. Of course, they won't get pregnant every time, but it's got a good chance of happening.”

“Now, these two are decently trained, they can understand basic human speech, but they can't talk back. Simple commands work best, 'heel', 'stay', 'fuck', 'cum', stuff like that. They'll understand physical cues better, so try that as well.” She gave him a comforting smile, “Now, I can give them both to you for eight hundred gil, what do you say?”

Michael thought over it for a moment. Roxie was the expert in this, and she had no reason to lie to him, so he'd have to take the deal at face value. Eight hundred was a hell of a lot of money, but he was buying two monsters outright, so it seemed like a good deal. And if the business owner was right, he'd make the money back fairly quickly. . . . . 

The blond man nodded, “It's a deal.”

Roxie clapped her hands together, “Excellent~! I'll just grab the forms and some of the basics and we'll get you set up.”


	2. Come Meet the New Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I got sucked into Fire Emblem Fates and it is glorious. Go out there and get every route, it's all worth it. For the moment, here's a new chapter. Two new characters introduced, two more to go in the next chapter, hopefully I got the characterisation right tho . . . . . 
> 
> ALSO!! Let me know what you think of the sex. Because I haven't written proper smut in a couple of years, and I'm nervous that it was lame (Also the first straight sex I've written, because I am a gaaaaaay maaaaaan)
> 
> So, feedback is important. For the sex.

Five minutes later, the ownership forms were signed, and Michael was clutching two leashes in one hand and a basket with four large bottles in the other. Lisa and Isaac were following him, thankfully not protesting his lead, though Isaac was sniffing enthusiastically at Lisa as she rubbed her body along his own larger one. Isaac's slick red cock started to emerge from it's sheath, and Michael quickly hurried them along, hoping to get them back to the ranch before anything humiliating happened.

Luckily, it seemed like Isaac listened to him after he gave a sharp, “No!” when the Dickwolf's cock slipped from it's sheath fully and he tried to mount the Catgirl, in the middle of town no less! They made it out of town without further incident, leaving a trail of precum drops along the way. The moment they got back to the ranch, Michael led the two increasingly randy monsters to the circular fenced off area next to the house. The blond rancher opened it up and led Lisa and Isaac inside, taking off the leashes before sprinting out and locking the gate behind him.

He turned back to see Isaac pounce on the Catgirl, pinning her to the ground with a thick growl. She didn't seem to mind, squirming under his bulk until his thick slick cock lined up with her pussy. The Dickwolf took the hint and rammed his hips forwards, sinking his tapered dick into her to the hilt.

Lisa let out a loud yowl of pleasure that tapered off into a purr as Isaac paused for a moment, tongue lolling out in bliss. She gave another yowl, this time one of displeasure, and dug her claws into his shoulders, apparently wanting him to move. The Dickwolf responded with a vengeance, withdrawing to the very tip of his cock and then slamming back in, only to repeat the action over and over again.

Now it was Lisa's turn to loll her tongue out in pleasure, head slumped back against the ground as Isaac pounded away at her dripping pussy, a dopey grin on her flushed face. Michael started as he realised how tight his his overalls were, his rock hard cock tenting the front of them quite noticeably. There was even a small wet patch where he'd started to leak precum.

The blond rancher tried to ignore it, more worried about if he'd need to step in with the monsters or not. He'd seen normal porn before, but he'd never dared watch monster erotica before. Back in the city and at school, it had been looked down upon for being deviant and uncivilised.

But now that he was actually watching it happen . . . . 

It was fucking hot.

Isaac picked up the smaller Catgirl and slammed his cock home, howling as his knot barely squeezed into Lisa's gushing snatch. His grip tightened as he started to cum, inflated knot catching on the catgirl's pussy before becoming too large to slide free.

The two of them slumped to the ground, twitching occasionally as their orgasms ran their course. Michael knew that Dickwolves came for up to fifteen minutes while knotted, but from the little moans she was giving, he thought Lisa might actually be climaxing again and again from Isaac's oversized knot.

The blond rancher tried to ignore his throbbing erection as he opened the gate and walked closer, feeling a little more confident now the two of them were . . . . sated. With two small vials that Roxie had given him, he scooped up a little of the thick pearly cum that was managing to ooze past Isaac's knot, and after a little searching, managed to collect a smear of Lisa's own girlcum from her thigh.

The Catgirl completely ignored him, while thankfully Issac only gave a half-hearted growl as he brushed their groins trying to find samples.

Once the fluids were safely corked stowed away, Michael left to go make sure the barns were set up. The Dickwolf Yard was a large wooden building surrounded by hay and a tall wall, probably to ensure the humanoid canines didn't escape and wreak havoc.

The Catgirl Kennel was a bit more sophisticated, being a soft pink structure, filled with tunnels and perches for the humanoid felines to lounge around on.

There was plenty of water in both, and he laid out some steak that someone, probably Margo, had left in the fridge. Looks like he'd be having spaghetti for dinner tonight.

By the time he returned, the two monsters had finally separated. Issac was laying on his back, dozing lightly, while Lisa was cleaning herself, much like any other typical cat.

Quickly leashing the Dickwolf, with a soft “Heel!” He led him away, making sure to lock the gate behind as he deposited the worn out canine on the soft hay within the Dickwolf Yard.

Lisa was a little more difficult to shift, being set on cleaning herself up a bit first. Michael actually flushed a little as he watched her contort herself to lick away the jizz and girlcum spilling from her pussy. Isaac had to have pumped out a bucket's worth and at least half of it was covering the ground of the breeding pen.

After an arousing display of flexibility, the Catgirl finally allowed herself to be led away to her new home, quickly climbing to an appropriately padded couch jutting from the wall and settling down for a . . . . . . cat nap.

Michael chuckled at his lame little joke as he shut the door behind him.

Now he just had to bring his samples to some lady in town called 'Kay', who would apparently be buying his monster's cum?

But first, a change of clothes.

DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK

Michael crashed face first into a brick wall, and fell on his ass, clutching at his poor nose.

Blinking away tears of pain, he tried to look at at whatever he'd run into. Then had to crane his neck as he looked up and up and up.

Standing in front of him was the tallest human he'd ever seen, every inch of him bulging with rock-solid muscle. Dark skin, black hair and a large x-shaped scare crossed from his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and over his cheekbones.

The two of them just stared at each other in silence for a moment, before the giant reached down and pulled Michael to his feet, lifting him by the collar of his shirt like a wandering kitten.

The man's voice was deep and rumbled something like a landslide, “M'name's Levi.” He swung the enormous hammer in his spare hand around to point at a solid looking purple house, almost taking Michael's head off with the absent movement. “Come see me if you want something built. You need new pens for the Ranch, I got you covered.”

Michael was still a little awed, eyes caught on the prominent six pack showing through the Levi's painted on shirt, just underneath a truly monumental set of pecs. He managed to stutter out a weak, “A-alright, I'll come see you later then.”

Levi's response was a dismissive grunt, already turning and walking away down the street.

The new Rancher was left standing in place, a vacant look on his face and a slight bulge where his cock had started to harden beneath his overalls.

Fortunately, he wasn't left to his own devices. Just as he was coming to his senses, a rainbow coloured blur leapt out at him.

“Hiiiii! You must be the new kid!”

The rainbow settled into a short girl, dressed in bright fluoro streaked clothing. She grabbed hold of Michael's arm, and with frightening strength, began to drag him over to a shop. “Roxy said you would be coming by! Come see my monster cum shop!”

Without letting him protest, she pulled him into the shop, shoving him into the middle of the room before darting around the counter. The tiny girl had to clamber up onto a stool to be able to meet his eyes properly.

“Now, this is your one stop shop for buying and selling monster cum and the like.” She gestured proudly at the hundreds of gleaming bottles lining every wall. “My stock is the best, but it's hard to keep up with demand, so!” She jabbed her hand at Michael, “Anything you don't want for yourself, bring it here and I'll buy it off you. If you can't fulfil contracts, it's the main way Ranchers make money.”

Suddenly the girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, “I totally forgot to introduce myself! Hi, my name is Kay!!” The fluro coloured girl gave a huge grin, accompanied by double peace signs.

Michael just sighed and introduced himself.

Kay giggled, “You're a quiet one, but I like that! Here, have these, on the house!”

She shoved a cartoon, containing six white jars into his arms and waved him out the door. The blond man almost walked through before he remembered the reason he'd actually come back to town. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he pulled out the two vials he'd collected earlier and handed them over.

Kay brightened, something he would have considered impossible a moment ago, and snatched them out of his hand. She eyed them closely for a moment, twisting them about and humming to herself, before surprisingly, she popped the corks.

Dipping into the thick cum with her pinky, she slipped into her mouth and closed her eyes as she savoured the flavour. While Michael watched, mouth agape, Kay began to mumble, “Dickwolf, 3 years old, low stamina but above average fertility.”

Without hesitating, she did the same to the much clearer sample he'd gotten from Lisa, “Catgirl, 8 years old, average stamina and average fertility.”

Kay opened her eyes and grinned at him, “These two will do just fine, feel free to bring me as much cum as you want!”

A little dazed, Michael waved as he left, heading home to check on his hopefully sleeping monsters.

And trying not to wonder what the cum he'd harvested actually tasted like.


End file.
